


Yours, Yours, and Mine

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Conception, Double Penetration, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison thinks she's getting great sex; her boys are planning to give her something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Yours, and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I decided not to submit for challenge 4 (ties that bind) at mating_games on livejournal. I just didn't want to cut it down to the right length, and I had another ficlet I liked better that also worked better in the shorter length. As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“Condom!” Allison reaches out, fingers tangling with Isaac’s. She whimpers when she realizes his hand is empty. Her body aches as she kneels over Scott, the heat of his cock beneath  her. “Condom!” she repeats, twisting to look at Isaac, but he kneels behind her, a small smirk lifting both the corner of his mouth and his eyebrow. His hands skate down her arms, light and comforting, and a small shiver coils in her belly.

“If this is tease Allison day, I’m not sure I’m on board,” she admits. “I want you guys in me _right now_ and it’s your job to bring the condoms. You bring protection, I bring the wet pussy.” The words sound funny in her mouth, and she laughs when she says it. She always feels ridiculous trying to talk dirty.

Then Scott slips two fingers between her folds, lazily fucking her, and she moans. “Damn it, guys, this isn’t funny.”

“We’ve been talking.” Isaac presses the words against her skin with a kiss. “A lot.”

“About how we’re all out of school now, and we have decent jobs,” Scott adds.

Allison’s hands rest atop Scott’s head as he nuzzles her breast. “Up here,” she laughs breathlessly. “Eyes are up here.”

He raises his gaze to meet hers, eyes puppy wide. Isaac leans against her, reaching for something, then he is pushing her down as Scott thrusts up, seated deep inside of her.

Allison squeaks.

“You want children.” Scott murmurs. He rolls his hips, mouth teasing at her nipple. She has no words for him, because that’s hot, the idea that he is _naked_ inside of her. Nothing between them, nothing to keep them apart. “So maybe it’s time.”

“On one condition.” Isaac helps her lean forward, hands on her hips while Scott mouths first one breast, then the other. “The baby is for all of us.”

When she feels him press against her already full entrance, she cries out. This isn’t possible. She can’t take two of them inside of her at the same time, not like this. Three lovers, multiple holes in any combination between the three of them; that is how it has been for years and years, ever since they first came together. “Isaac…” Her voice is strangled.

He stops immediately, and Scott stills. “What?” His hands lightly stroke across her lower back, calming.

“It won’t fit.”

Scott’s laugh lifts his hips and she moans at the thrust. “Is that all you’re worried about? It’ll fit.” He cradles her face. “We’d never hurt you, Allison. _Never_. Do you want this? Do you want to try for a baby?”

Just the idea of it, both of them sharing her, filling her with their seed at the same time… it does funny things to her gut, twisting it sharply and making her even wetter. She nods. “Yes. _Yes_.”

She feels something smaller—a finger maybe—slip inside of her next to Scott’s cock. Isaac gives her time to get used to it before he adds another, twisting them as he lets Scott drive the pace of the lazy fuck. “You’re so wet,” he murmurs, pressing kisses to her back. “Fuck, Allison, I’m going to slip right in. You and me and Scott, close as we can get.”

This time when he tries, she doesn’t tense. She pushes back against him as he slides inside of her. She can feel both their dicks, moving in slightly different times. There is no way for her to thrust; she has to let them control her instead.

“Dude, this is so much fucking better than anything else.” Scott reaches past Allison to yank Isaac close for a kiss. She loves watching them, wet and sloppy, hungry as they fuck, and she steals her own kisses from them once they part. “I can feel everything, dude,” Scott says. “Fuck, it’s like when it’s just you and me but it’s better because it’s Allison too. Nothing else, just us.”

Allison’s stuck on the plan for tonight, that warmth building in her belly. “Are we really going to make a baby?” she whispers. “A real live cub of our own, all wolf and hunter and no way to know which one of you is dad?”

A kiss against her shoulder blade, and a kiss against her lips. “Yes.” She doesn’t know which of them says it, because she doesn’t need to know any more. All she needs to know is that they are all there, and that this is it as Isaac tenses behind her and Scott beneath her, everyone exploding in a slippery, sticky mess.

She doesn’t want to move but Isaac flips her over onto her back, taking Scott’s place to fuck her lazily as his dick softens. “Love you,” he says with a kiss.

Scott lies next to them as they all tangle comfortably. “Love you,” Allison replies, and it’s for both of them. _All_ of them. Her two lovers, and the child they might have begun.


End file.
